La lista
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces te has reprimido por miedo a las consecuencias? Cuando tu muerte se vuelve inminente, 5 cosas pueden dejarte ir en paz, aun si van en contra de tus propias reglas. Besar a Edward será la parte más difícil y, a la vez, sumamente fascinante.
1. Trouble is a Friend

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer .**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. <strong>**Trouble is a friend**

-¡Vamos, Bella! Tú y yo sabemos que no serías capaz de hacer nada loco.

Levante la vista para fulminar a mi insultante**. **

-¿Eso crees?- retó.

-Pues claro.

-Ponme a prueba.

En el preciso instante en que esas tres palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí de haberlas dicho. Alice no era una persona en la que me podía fiar ni para cuidar a mi gato sin hacerlo un espectáculo.

-Está bien. Y que quede claro que tú fuiste la que lo sugirió. No quiero reclamos.- Dijo Alice mirándome con rostro amenazante.-Déjame ver… que tal si vas con ese chico de allá y lo besas.-exclamó señalando disimuladamente a un tipo que parecía levantador de pesas.

-¿Qué? No, olvídalo. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Además, ¿Qué tal si tiene novia? Tú no querrías que alguien besara a Jasper, ¿O sí?- trate de hacerla razonar.

-Pues claro que no. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Es amigo de Jasper y sé que está soltero. Así que… ¡Hazlo!- me animó. Estúpida yo.

Estuve a punto de admitir mi derrota y aceptar que era una cobarde, solo a punto. Sin duda, debí haberlo hecho, habría sido la mejor decisión, pero no. Mis genes Swan dominaban.

-¡Obsérvame!-murmuré mientras caminaba hacia el "supuesto" amigo soltero de Jasper.

Estaba parado con celular en manos. Parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje de texto, ya que sus dedos presionaban las teclas con gran rapidez. No prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que no me vio a pesar de que estaba parada junto a él, demasiado cerca como para darme cuenta de que no estaba escribiendo un mensaje, sino que estaba jugando _Guitar Hero_ con su teléfono. No podría transmitirse la estupidez por un besos, ¿cierto? Posiblemente una carie…

Volteé a ver a Alice que me observaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa en los labios. La muy malvada disfrutaba haciéndome pasar vergüenzas. Se regocijaba en mi dolor

-¡No puede ser! Estúpido juego.- Murmuró el chico, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo. Agachó un poco su cabeza y supe que era mi oportunidad. Mi momento.

Lo tomé por sorpresa cuando toqué sus labios con los míos, pero no trató de apartarme. Me retiré antes de que hubieran pasado más de tres segundos y me di la vuelta rápidamente para que él no pudiera ver mi rostro. No podía permitirle ver mi cara y su color escarlata o mi mirada desquiciada.

Vi a Alice aplaudir y de algún modo me relaje. Me sentí demasiado satisfecha con lo que había hecho. Le había demostrado que no era una cobarde ni mucho menos. Caminé hasta donde estaba ella, cuando escuché un gruñido a mis espaldas. Sabía que no podía ser bueno.

-¡Swan!-gritó una voz enojada. Volteé para ver de quien se trataba. Era una rubia que se sentaba detrás de mí en Literatura. Estaba hecha una furia, y se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Comencé a retroceder lentamente, preguntándome que habría hecho para que se enfadara de ese modo. No llegue muy lejos, mi tigre me acorralaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo es posible que te atrevieras a besar a mi novio? Puedes ir de zorra con quien se te dé la gana, ¡Excepto con él!

-Yo no… sabía que… él…¡Lo siento!

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Voy a matarte!-gritó, y algo en su rostro me decía que hablaba en serio.

Divise un espacio a la derecha y comencé a correr hacia mi camioneta. Tenía que huir de ella, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que mi vehículo no iba a ser demasiado rápido como para alejarme lo suficiente; así que cambié de dirección hacia el veloz auto de Alice, rezando para que mis pies no encontraran un obstáculo con el cual tropezarse.

-¡Corre, Bella, corre!-gritaba Alice desde el asiento de conductor.

-¡No me importa que huyas, algún día tendrás que regresar y entonces acabaré contigo! ¡Te morderé el cráneo! ¡Zorra!-gritó la rubia detrás de mí.

Milagrosamente, logré llegar hasta el auto sin caerme ni una sola vez. Abrí la portezuela lo más rápido que pude y subí. Alice arrancó enseguida y yo sentí un gran alivio al ver la silueta de la chica demente alejarse mientras avanzábamos a gran velocidad.

Alice no abrió la boca ni una sola vez. Yo estaba concentrada en regular mi respiración, pero una vez pasado el pánico y el cansancio, el enojo se apoderó de mí. Una vez más Alice se las había arreglado para explotar la situación.

-Alice. Ambas sabemos quién es la culpable de esto, ¿cierto?- Murmure con cansancio.

-Si.-Respondió ella en un tono un poco más bajo al anterior usado.-Lo siento.

-"Esta soltero, ¡hazlo!"-dije imitando su tono. Mal, como siempre.

-Disculpa, Bella. Yo estaba muy segura de que no tenía novia.- ¿Debería creerle?

Respiré hondo una sola vez, y luego cerré los ojos intentando ver el asunto de forma positiva. No lo logré, por más oxigeno que llegaba a mi cerebro mis neuronas no paraban de gritar y correr en círculos. Lo digo no siendo literal, espero.

-Bien, al menos no estás gritando…-susurró Alice.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Me hice la loca, había suficientes gritos dentro de mi como para agregar tensión.

-Nada- Se acobardó.

-Eso no es… -comencé, pero luego decidí que no tenía caso pelear.-Olvídalo. Supongo que ahora tendré que cuidarme las espaldas. Porque estoy segura de que la próxima vez que la vea, me va a golpear. – La pausa dramática me sentó en realidad- ¡Oh, Dios! Ojala no rompa mi nariz. Alice, mira mi nariz.- Dije señalándola con mi dedo. - Es la única parte de mi cuerpo que es perfecta, y si ella la rompe tendré una horrible nariz por el resto de mi vida. ¿Te das cuenta?-

-Tranquilízate, Bella. Vamos a encontrar una solución.- Como su nariz está a salvo.

-Sí, claro. –dije con sarcasmo.-No tengo nada de qué preocuparme, porque tú, con tu magnifico cerebro, vas a sacarme del lio en que tú misma me metiste.- Mas le valía.

-Se me ocurre… ¿Qué tal si te haces un cambio de look drástico? Algo así como pintarte el cabello de rosa y, no sé…-

-Olvídalo. Ella sabe mi nombre y, dado que compartimos una clase, se dará cuenta que soy yo en cuanto el profesor pase lista.-

-Bien, mala idea. Entonces… ¿Y si te reportas enferma? Así no podrá…-

-Mala idea también. No puedo reportarme enferma lo que resta del semestre, me darían de baja. Además, Charlie no me dejaría faltar solo porque sí. – Muy seguramente me haría enfrentar problemas.

-Muy cierto. Está bien, dame esta noche para pensar algo. Es fin de semana, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por nada hasta el lunes.-

-Basta Alice. Sabes que lo único que funcionaría sería mudarme al otro lado del país, y eso es prácticamente imposible.-

-Odio admitirlo, pero creo que tienes razón. –

Para ese momento, estábamos ya en la puerta de mi casa. Alice detuvo el auto, pero ninguna de las dos bajamos. Era demasiada la tensión en el ambiente. Posiblemente sea la última vez que hablamos en su coche, o simplemente… hablamos.

-Oye, Bella ¿Quieres que le llame a Jasper para que vaya por tu camioneta? Al fin y al cabo, prende con cualquier llave.-

-No, Alice, ¿Cómo crees? No te molestes. Que se quede dos días enteros en el almacén. Prefiero dejarla ahí y vivir a arriesgarme o a otros- Exageré.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nadie intentaría robarse ese cacharro.-

-¡Diablos! ¿En serio eres tan idiota? Claro que quiero que vayas por él, tonta. Estaba siendo sarcástica.- Volví a exagerar.

-Ok, ahora le llamo a Jasper, pero déjame decirte que últimamente estas siendo tan grosera conmigo que es imposible saber cuando hablas en serio y cuando no.- se quejó.

Le dediqué una sonrisa para demostrarle lo _feliz_ que me encontraba. ¿No entendía el embrollo por el que estoy pasando? ¿Acaso no lo vio todo? Sacó su teléfono y habló con su novio, quien aseguró que estaría ahí con mi camioneta en unos cuantos minutos.

-Bella…-exclamó mi amiga usando el tono que siempre reservaba para las malas noticias.

-¿Si?- Oh no.

-Ella… la chica rubia dijo que… quería matarte.-

-Sí, la escuché.- ¿Es posible el que no entre aire a mi cuerpo ahora?

-Y… ¿No tienes miedo?-

-Un poco, pero lo peor que me podría hacer sería un par de moretones. ¿No crees?-

-Pues… Si.-dijo en tono no muy convencido, desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo. Dime lo que sepas y que yo ignore.-

-¿Sabes quién es… la rubia, no?-

-De hecho, no. Nunca pongo demasiada atención a los nombres.-

-Bueno, ella se llama… Rosalie Hale.- Susurró, bajando la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirme oír ese terrible nombre.-¿POR QUÉ, ALICE?

Rosalie Hale era; ¿Cómo decirlo? Temible. Sí, eso era, aunque seguro ese adjetivo no era lo suficientemente amplio. La palabra aun no era inventada o registrada en el diccionario de nuestra lengua. Sería algo no apto para menores de… ¿ochenta?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de… aquella chica, la que venía de la reserva, Emily. – Tembló. -¿Has visto su cara? Dicen que Rosalie la mandó al hospital sólo porque le tiró un poco de refresco encima de la falda. Fue una suerte que pudiera exiliarse de por vida en la reserva.-

-¿Y estás segura de que eso pasó en realidad? Tal vez tenía otras razones.- Algún obscuro pasado o secreto. Algo que me dé esperanzas a mí.

-No lo sé, pero después de eso le fue prohibida la entrada a La Push a Rosalie y a cualquier pariente suyo.-

La sangre huyó de mi rostro.

-Estoy muerta. – Dije, cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos. -¡Alice voy a morir! No puedo morir aun, solo tengo diecisiete años.- Era un pequeño pajarillo sin salir del nido.

-Lo sé. ¡Bella, no quiero que me dejes sola!-

-¡Piensa en mí no en ti! ¡No quiero morir! Aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer.-

-Y ahora solo tienes poco más de dos días para hacer… - Eso fue una bofetada del cielo- ¡Oye!- La cara de desesperación de Alice de pronto se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, que no sea otro de esos descabellados planes que se te ocurren con frecuencia.- Si, Dios me estaba pateando el trasero. Una forma de decir que después de que Rosalie me mate no soy bienvenida en el cielo.

-No, este no es descabellado, lo prometo. Incluso te va a gustar.-

-De acuerdo, ¡Suéltalo!-

-Bien, ahora que sabemos que tal vez termines muy pronto en el hospital o muerta, debemos aprovechar estos tres días como si fueran los últimos. Haremos una lista de las cinco cosas que más desees hacer antes de morir, y las cumpliremos todas. Así no será tan malo cuando.- _El infierno me dé la bienvenida,_ completé por ella.

-Creo que… es un buen plan.-

-Entonces…-exclamó mientras abría su mochila y sacaba una hoja y un lapicero.-Dado que soy tu mejor amiga, creo que tengo derecho a elegir la primera cosa de la lista.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, Bella. Así las cosas deben ser.-

-Bien.-

-Mmm… Número uno: Ir de compras con Alice.-murmuró mientras lo escribía en el papel.

-¡Eso lo hemos hecho miles de veces!-

-Sí, pero jamás me dejas comprarte toda la ropa que quiero. Ahora tendrás que aceptar todas las prendas que yo elija para ti.- Su sonrisa macabra se apodero de su cara. De nuevo, la que moriría era yo, no ella. ¿Por qué no pensaba en mí?

-¿Y eso para qué? Si muero, todo el gasto habrá sido en vano.- protesté.

-Bueno, siempre podemos donarlo a un orfanato o algo así, no te preocupes por eso.- Trató de llevar el tema de mi muerte como algo lindo.

-Entonces… Numero Dos: Golpear a Jessica Stanley.- Me gustaba mucho esa idea, pero no lo diría.

-Wow, creí que ya habías superado eso. ¿En serio lo vas a hacer?-preguntó asombrada mientras lo anotaba.

-Por supuesto. Una cosa es que lo haya superado, y otra que la haya perdonado lo que me hizo.

-Ok, Número Tres…-

-¡Saltar de un acantilado!- Grite emocionada.

-¡¿Qué? Bella, estás… Está bien, lo apuntaré. Tal vez mueras en esta parte, así ya no tendrías que vértelas con Rosalie.-

-Tienes razón. Sería una muerte menos dolorosa. Numero Cuatro: Emborracharme hasta quedar inconsciente.- Tengo que pensar en mis prioridades en la vida si es que sobrevivo.

-Eso si me agrada.-

-Pero, no sé… si Charlie se entera…

-No se va a enterar, ya tengo un plan en mente.- No esperaba otra cosa.

-Si tú lo dices. Sólo falta una cosa… - Me mordí los labios pensando que es lo que completaría mi locura. ¿Qué más me haría irme con una sonrisa?

-¿Puedo decidirla yo?- DE NINGUN MODO. Bueno, no podía decírselo así. Se enojaría.

-No, solo podías elegir una.-

-Pero es una idea buenísima.- QUE NO.

-Olvídalo, yo voy a decidir. ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras y mientras tanto se me ocurre la última cosa?- Esto tenía que valer la pena. No era una decisión que pudiera hacer así de sencillo. Era algo que requería tiempo.

-Entonces, vamos de una vez. Le llamaré a Jasper para decirle que deje aquí tu camioneta y podamos irnos ya. -

Y así, salimos rumbo a Port Angeles, con la música a todo volumen, y Alice manejando a una velocidad que daba miedo. Llegamos enseguida a nuestro destino. Apenas bajamos del coche, y mi amiga ya me arrastraba hasta una tienda.

Fue una tortura. Me hizo probarme cientos de vestidos, blusas, pantalones y demás, y al final salí con tres bolsas llenas de ropa. Me sorprendió que solo fueran tres, pero en cuanto se lo mencioné a Alice, me dijo:

-Ay, Bella. Aun nos faltan unas veinte tiendas por recorrer, no tengo tanto espacio en mi Porsche.- Eso temía.

Y luego soltó una risa macabra que me hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Seguimos caminando de un lado a otro, comprando ropa y accesorios aquí y allá. Mientras Alice analizaba cada prenda, yo seguía pensando en la última cosa de la lista. No se me ocurría nada realmente bueno, y siempre que una idea empezaba a formarse en mi cabeza, desaparecía en el instante en que Alice comenzaba a parlotear sobre "la increíble forma en que las blusas se ajustaban a mi cuerpo" y cosas por el estilo.

Luego de terminar con las prendas, visitamos un par de zapaterías, pero sólo compramos seis pares; Alice comenzaba a dudar que todo eso fuera a caber en su auto.

Eran cerca de las siete, cuando por fin tomamos un descanso. Nos sentamos en una cafetería que llevaba abierta solo unos meses, mi amiga insistió en que allí vendían el mejor café que hubiera probado antes. Sin muchas ganas de discutir acepte. Un chico pecoso tomó nuestra orden y, apenas nos dejó solas, Alice lanzó la pregunta que temía escuchar.

-¿Ya pensaste cual será la última cosa en la lista?-

-No, aun no.-

-¿Puedo darte una sugerencia? Si no te gusta, está bien, lo entenderé. No te voy a obligar a ponerla.- Acompañada de su cara de borrego a morir era difícil no decir si.

-De acuerdo.-

-Número Cinco.- Murmuró sacando las lista de su bolso. - Confesarle tu amor a Edward Cullen.-

_Oh, oh._Mala idea. Jamás sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. Jamás. Y lo digo en serio. Jamás. Edward había sido mi amor platónico desde que éramos niños. Nos conocimos en preescolar, éramos amigos hasta que crecimos y… él se volvió popular. Típica historia, un _cliché_ de amor. Luego de eso, me avergonzaba hablarle. ¿Aun recordaría todas las tonterías que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños? Esperaba tanto que si como que no.

Así que ahora, yo era para él una total desconocida. A veces me sonreía en los pasillos, pero me prometí a mi misma que jamás iba a confesarle que había estado medio loca por él desde hace tantos años. ¿Qué diría si lo supiera? No quería ni imaginarlo…

-No, olvídalo. ¿Acaso enloqueciste? No puedo hacer eso, sería… vergonzoso.-

-¿Y? Tal vez sea tu última oportunidad para hacerlo.-

-No, se me tiene que ocurrir algo mejor.-

-Bien, entonces: Hay que pasar al número dos.- Dijo Alice, mirando significativamente una tienda que se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotras.

No comprendí de qué hablaba hasta que vi el anuncio del establecimiento. _Bubble Style, _era la tienda de la señora Stanley, la madre de Jessica, quien en esos momentos se encontraba mostrándole unos jeans a una chica, con su típica cara de mojigata y su sonrisita hipócrita. ¿Que no le dolía la boca? ¿Qué no le pesaba la cara?

-No puedo golpearla en el establecimiento de su madre. Me arrestarían.- El disturbio en propiedad ajena es penable.

-Sí, claro. _Charlie _te va a arrestar. Sería divertido. Pero no me refería a eso. Qué tal si vas y le dices que se vean mañana temprano en… no sé, algún lugar sin testigos y entonces… ¡Atacas!- brincó emocionada.

-Creo que es buena idea.- Murmuré, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte en ese momento. Aún seguía pensando en la sugerencia de Alice. ¿De verdad era yo tan cobarde como para no atreverme ni siquiera a hablarle a Edward? No sería tan difícil, además, ¿Qué importaba? Estaba en peligro de muerte. Tal vez hacerle caso a Alice no sería tan malo. Esta vez, aclaro.

-Alice.- Le llamé, pero, ¡Cómo no! Me arrepentí en el último instante y dije algo totalmente diferente.- Creo que debería ir con Jessica ahora mismo. Ya vuelvo.-

-Claro, ve. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estas dudando acerca de lo de Edward.-

-De eso nada. Dije que no.-

-Bella, ¡Por favor!-

Ignorando a Alice, me puse de pie y avancé lentamente hacia la tienda. Entré con cautela, y en cuanto Jessica me vio, me sonrió como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Quizá una vez lo fuimos, pero luego se volvió una perra y dejamos de serlo. Esta era mi razón de continuar.

-Buenas tardes, Bella. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-preguntó con su voz más falsa que nada. Traté de disimular mi desagrado hacia ella. Debía de ser convencible.

-Hola, Jessica, ¿Cómo has estado?- Imite su tono.

-Bien.- Exclamó algo sorprendida por mi pregunta.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto me alegro. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos salir juntas una vez más. Extraño ir de compras contigo.- MENTIRA.

-Creí que ahora tenías a Alice para eso.- ¿Ofendida? No lo creo.

-Bueno, sí, pero no es tan divertido. Además, quiero platicar contigo.-

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?- OBVIO SI, PERRA.

-Por supuesto que no. Te dije que te había perdonado ¿No?- Por esto era amiga de Satanás, y Alice.

-Sí, claro que sí. Entonces… ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-Pues… ¿Te parece si nos vemos cerca de La Push? Me gustaría dar un paseo por ahí. Preferiría que nos viéramos por la mañana, tengo un día muy ocupado.-

-La playa está un poco lejos, pero de acuerdo. Nos vemos a las diez.- Asentí fingiendo una sonrisa.-Me alegra que salgamos juntas de nuevo. Hasta mañana.

Y se dio la vuelta para seguir atendiendo a la clientela, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa aun más falsa que la mía. Dios, esta era la inspiración que necesitaba para realizar mi lista.

Salí del lugar enseguida. Alice estaba justo donde la había dejado. Los cafés ya estaban en la mesa. No sé si era buena idea que mi amiga tomara cafeína, menos si tiene que proponerse a lograr algo y yo estoy en medio.

-Misión cumplida.- Dije luego de tomar el primer sorbo. Estaba delicioso.- Oye, tú tienes que acompañarme. Necesito que alguien me dé aún más valor, así que no hagas planes con Jasper para el día de mañana.-

-Claro que no, Bella. Yo voy a ir contigo.- Se calló dos breves momentos- ¿Ya pensaste en la última cosa de la lista?-

-No.- Respondí con tono cortante y seguí tomando mi bebida.

-Yo ya te dije cual sería la mejor opción, claro que si no quieres hacerme caso, te lo pierdes. Pero, sólo imagina, le confiesas que lo amas, él te dice que siente lo mismo por ti. Jessica llega e intenta matarte, pero… ¡Él te salva! Luego inician una relación y en unos cuantos meses ¡Te pide matrimonio! Se casan, tienen pocos hijos pero muchos intentos, y viven felices para siempre. ¡Y todo gracias a mí!- ¿De cuántos intentos hablaba?

Momento, NO.

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Alice siempre con su descontrolada mente ideando cosas que tienen posibilidades de una en un millón de ocurrir. Y si no la detenía, seguiría planeando mi futuro imaginario. La muy astuta sabía que al final terminaría accediendo con tal de que se callara, así que ¿Qué más daba?... ¿Qué no había dicho no momentos antes?

-Está bien, acepto. Lo anotaré en la lista.-

Saqué el papelito y apunté.

_No.5. Confesarle mi amor a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Sé lo que pensarán: No puede terminar los otros fics, pero si crea uno nuevo. La verdad es que esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace casi un año, así que lo único que hice fue agregarle una que otra cosa y, con ayuda de Vale, ha quedado terminada. En realidad es muy corta, sólo serán 5 capítulos, espero que me dejen su opinión y me digan que les pareció. De antemano, gracias por leer.<br>Besos, May ()_**


	2. Better than Revenge

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Better than revenge<strong>

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó Alice mientras nos levantábamos de nuestras sillas y recogíamos todas nuestras bolsas y cajas. – Te dije que terminarías aceptando. Te convencí por la perspectiva del futuro. ¿Verdad? ¿Cuántos intentos crees que haya?-

-De ninguna manera. Sólo accedí porque quería que te callaras.- Dije, intentando bajarle su entusiasmo. Esperaba que muchos.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.- Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. –Pero… pensándolo bien… creo que tenemos que agregarle algo.-

-No, Alice. Si así es una misión casi imposible para mi, ahora imagina agregándole algo más.- No señor.

-Pero te conviene. Bella, por favor. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Tienes que hacerme caso, solo por esta vez.-

-¿Sólo por esta vez? Siempre te hago caso, siempre termino aceptando todo lo que me propones.- Y termina mal, anota eso Bella.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan persuasiva ni de que tú no tengas la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarte. ¿Quieres oír mi propuesta?-

-No.- SI.

-Bueno, te la voy a decir de todos modos. Qué tal si pones: Confesarle mi amor a Edward Cullen y besarlo. Piénsalo, sería genial. Tu sueño hecho realidad. Sería algo así como tu último placer en esta vida, una perfecta despedida, una probadita del paraíso, una fanta...-

-¡Alice basta!-la interrumpí.-Acepto que la idea suena atractiva, pero…-

-Por favor, Bella.-

-No es que no quiera hacerlo. Alice, sabes que soy demasiado cobarde, no me atrevería.- La verdad que no lo haría.

-¿Qué no te atreverías? ¿Vas a golpear a Jessica y no te atreves a besarlo?-

Aunque me doliera aceptarlo, mi amiga tenía razón. Me puse a pensar en ello unos cuantos minutos, inició un conflicto dentro de mi cabeza:  
><em>"Bella, vamos, ¿en serio eres tan cobarde? ¡Es tu sueño! ¿Que podría pasar? Definitivamente no puedes ser tan cobarde. Tienes que ser valiente, tienes que hacerlo, ¿Cómo te va a superar el miedo? No seas patética, no es para tanto. Aunque... probablemente Edward piense que soy una psicópata y, si por algún milagro me salvo, no tendré oportunidad alguna de salir con él por el resto de mi vida... De cualquier manera, no creo tener ni una oportunidad con él aunque no lo bese, ¡Dios, es tan complicado! Esta bien, basta, Bella, tienes que hacerlo. Lo haré"<em>

Alice me dejó hacer mis reflexiones en silencio, y se lo agradecí. Cuando el fin estuve decidida, exclamé:

-Está bien, acepto. Anótalo antes de que me arrepienta.- Si estaba en papel era como mi propio contrato con la muerte. Tenía que hacerlo porque tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Sí! Te lo dije, no tienes fuerza de voluntad.- Dijo soltando una carcajada.-Ahora que lo pienso… ¡También puedes poner: Confesarle mi amor a Edward Cullen, besarlo y acostarme con él!-

-¡Alice! ¡Eso es demasiado! Ni creas que voy a aceptar.-

-De acuerdo, no te voy a obligar esta vez. Pero… por si acaso, ¡Tenemos que ir a la tienda de lencería!- Lo dijo con tanta emoción que mi hizo reír.

-¡Claro que no!-Dije entre risas. –Vámonos ya a casa, tengo que descansar y prepararme psicológicamente para los próximos dos días.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.-Bella, te quiero.-

-¿Y eso a que viene?-

-A que tal vez mueras y… bueno, no me gustaría que te fueras sin saberlo. Eres mi mejor amiga.- Eso me llego al corazón, ¿Quién diría que Alice saldría con esto ahora?

-Yo también te quiero, Alice. A pesar de todo. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso o me echaré a llorar.-

-¡No! ¡Lagrimas no, por favor!-dijo en tono melodramático. Luego estallamos en risas mientras subíamos todo el equipaje a su auto. Fin del momento sentimental.

Al día siguiente, desperté muy temprano para llegar puntual a mi cita. Charlie se había ido a pescar, así que sólo le dejé una nota para que supiera en donde me encontraba. Alice pasó por mi cerca de las nueve, y, con su forma de conducir, llegamos a la playa con tiempo de sobra.

Nos quedamos en su auto esperando a que la víctima -es decir, Jessica- llegara.

-Bella, no olvides todo lo que te he enseñado. Hazla pagar por todo lo que te hizo sufrir.-exclamó Alice con cara de brabucona.

Estaba sólo un poco nerviosa, yo no era el tipo de chica que resuelve cualquier cosa a golpes, la última vez que recordaba haber golpeado a alguien fue en preescolar, cuando una pelirroja berrinchuda arruinó mi obra de arte. ¡Oh! También había tenido un intento de bofetada hacia Jacob hacía menos de un año. Eso debería servir. Dejaría mi caracter pacífico por unos momentos, e cualquier manera, que mas daba una o dos cachetadas a cambio de soltar todo el coraje que había guardado por años.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, Alice. Tenlo por seguro. Me las pagará.- Bajé del carro y tomé un respiro profundo.

-¡Suerte Bella!-gritó Alice antes de bajar.

Caminé lentamente preparándome para dar mis mejores golpes. Tal vez había dejado pasar todo en el momento, fue una de esas ocasiones en las que quieres hablar, pero al final decides silenciar esa voz interior que te dice "Habla AHORA." No lo haría esta vez.

Levanté la vista y pude distinguir a Jessica a lo lejos dando brinquitos y saludándome con la palma extendida. Fingí una sonrisa y creo que funcionó porque ella me sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta donde me encontraba yo. Se acercaba a su muerte como yo lo hacía.

-¿Qué hay Bella? Me alegra mucho verte.-

-¿En serio?- Pregunté, y entonces comencé a desahogarme. -Pues, a decir verdad, yo no.-

-¿Qué?- Exclamó casi gritando.

-Dices que te alegra verme y la verdad no me explico cual es la razón. ¿O acaso has olvidado todo lo que me hiciste en el pasado? He pasado todo este tiempo pensando que me odiabas.- Si, así es como fluye.

-¿Yo? ¿Odiarte? Bella, por supuesto que no. Éramos mejores amigas ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Oh, claro que lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que venías a mi casa a diario, y platicábamos toda la tarde. Yo te contaba todos mis secretos y ¡Ah, sí! Los divulgaste por toda la escuela.-

-¿Qué…? ¡Tenía razón en hacerlo! Te dije que quería invitar a Mike al baile, lo sabías, y aun así, aceptaste ir con él.-

-¡Yo no acepté ir con él! Por Dios, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Estaba con él mientras te esperaba y como tardaste mucho tiempo me sacó a bailar. Así que, en teoría, fue tu culpa.-

-¿Cómo no iba a retrasarme? Tú llegaste a tiempo porque ni siquiera te arreglaste. Te veías horrenda con ese terrible vestido largo, pasaron de moda hace años. Yo, en cambio, me veía espectacular, y lucir de esa manera lleva tiempo- Gritó casi encima de mi cara.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.- Dije en tono sarcástico. –De acuerdo, me veía horrible, pero: ¿A quién invitó Mike a salir?-

-A ti.- Dijo en voz baja. -Pero ¿Quién se quedó con él al final?-

-Gracias a Dios, TÚ. No sé cómo habría soportado un día más con él. Es un completo inútil. Y ya que llegamos a este tema, jamás te dije esto, pero la manera en que me engañaste para quedarte con mi chico… ¿En serio estabas desesperada, cierto?- Jessica abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero la callé. -Aguarda, aún no he acabado. En ese entonces no hice nada, y todo este tiempo he estado guardando ese sentimiento de ira en tu contra, pero creo que ya no puedo guardarlo ni un minuto más.-

Jessica me miraba con su cara de estúpida, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, tan decepcionada de que yo tuviera tan mala impresión de ella, cuando ella era un pan de Dios. Sí, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo. En ese instante saqué todo el coraje que tenía, no sólo hacía ella, sino hacia todo el mundo, y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas. Tal vez fue un poco exagerado, o… tal vez se lo merecía. Después de todo, mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, pues mi fuerza no basto para mandarla al piso. Se tambaleó por unos segundos, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado.

-¡Arggg! ¿Que te sucede? ¡Idiota!-

Mi demente ex-amiga se acercó a mi, mirándome a los ojos, parecía estar a punto de explotar. Levantó la mano, seguramente intentando regresarme el golpe, pero la detuve antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Quisa aun no le quedaba claro quien era la que tenía el control, tal vez otro golpe le aclararía la mente. Y si que me sentí bien luego de hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Isabella Swan? ¿Estás loca, acaso? –Gritó Jessica, sobándose la mejilla.

-No, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca.-Exclamé sonriendo, mientras daba media vuelta y me alejaba de ella.

-Eres una demente. ¡Pediré que te encierren en un manicomio! ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes me vengaré! ¡Te odio!-

Pobre chica, seguramente sería ella la que terminaría en un manicomnio. Caminé hasta donde estaba Alice, mientras Jessica seguía amenazándome desde lejos.

-Ya está. He terminado. – Dije luego de abrir la portezuela y entrar a su auto.

-¿No se defendió?- Murmuró Alice extrañada.

-Por supuesto que no. Bueno, de hecho tuvo un intento, pero... creo que se conformó con amenazarme. Se equivoca si cree que le tengo miedo, la conozco muy bien y sé que sería incapaz de tocarme. Bien, ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?-

-Veamos, "Número tres: Saltar de un acantilado".-

-Dios, ¿En serio voy a hacerlo?- ¿Disculpen pero quien era la loca? ¿Yo?

-Tienes que.-

-De acuerdo. Ya golpeé a Jessica, que no pueda tirarme de unas rocas a una altura de más de cinco metros directo hacia las olas. Pan comido. Entonces creo que sé cuál es el siguiente paso.-

-Y ¿Cuál es?-

-Aguarda y verás.- Sonreí.

Saqué mi celular de la bolsa trasera de mis pantalones. Alice me miraba con curiosidad. Marqué un número que me sabía de memoria y al segundo _beep_ me contestó una voz familiar.

-Hey, Bella ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola, Jake. Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para saludos. Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿Tu y tus amigos siguen practicando salto de acantilado?

- Bueno, de hecho, si, pero esta época del año no es muy buena para…

-Bien, sólo dime cuales son las posibilidades de que muera ahí, si son inferiores al 50 % no hay problema.

-Pues…

-Oh, ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Te veo en tu casa en veinte. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, pero…

-Nos vemos.- Colgué el teléfono y volteé a ver a Alice, que me miraba emocionada.

-¿A casa de Jacob?-

-Por favor.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció este capítulo? ¿Se nota que me inspiré en Taylor Swift? xD<br>Lamento que sea tan corto, pero ¡Alégrense! En el próximo tendremos a Jacob :) jaja. Realmente espero que les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia, que, como les dije, ya esta terminada, así que diganme si quieren que suba el siguiente cap. **_  
><em><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, y tambien por sus comentarios. Espero que esten muy bien. Disfruten su día.<strong>_

_**May **_


	3. Now or never

**Capítulo 3. Now or never**

* * *

><p>Íbamos con la música a todo volumen, camino hacia la casa de Jacob. Me sentía muy bien, a pesar de todo. Tal vez era sólo la emoción del momento, la adrenalina subiendo, pero ya no me preocupaba tanto el hecho de que Rosalie fuera a dejarme inválida o algo así.<p>

-Alice, ¿Quieres estar ahí cuando me lance?

-Pues claro. Si no quien te va a sacar cuando te estés ahogando.- Dijo Alice, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No me voy a ahogar, sé nadar perfectamente, así que no tengo miedo. O tal vez solo un poco.- Confesé.

Llegamos a la casa de Jake en un tiempo record. Parece que cuando tienes a la muerte cerca el tiempo avanza bastante rápido, a diferencia de cuando estás en clase de Historia, por ejemplo, cuando una hora parece una eternidad. El profesor parece ser fanático de la cámara lenta.

-Ve a buscar a Jake, yo esperaré en el auto.-

Bajé del coche y caminé hasta el garaje de mi amigo. Estaba muy concentrado aflojando lo que parecían ser las tuercas que sostenían a la llanta unida al coche. Eso ya era mucho para mi saber.

-Hola Jake. Siento haber sido tan cortante al teléfono.- Me disculpe avergonzada. Él no era de ningún modo grosero conmigo. Bastante buen amigo, de hecho.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te contaré en el camino.-

-¿En serio quieres saltar? ¿No te da miedo?- Murmuró al tiempo que soltaba sus herramientas y me hacía una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la salida del garaje.

-Si tú eres capaz de hacerlo por qué yo no.- No creo que mi falso tono de valentía lo haya convencido en absoluto.

-Suena lógico.- Exclamó alzando los hombros. No, no lo era para nada. -Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿En qué lío estas metida esta vez?-

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy metida en un lío?-

-Bueno, por dos razones. Uno, porque, en condición es normales no actuarías de esta manera, y dos, porque, Bella, aceptémoslo, tu siempre estás en un lío.- ¿Lindo, eh? Y se supone es mi amigo.

-Lo dices como si todo en mi vida fuera una desgracia.-

-Si de una cosa estoy seguro, es de que la desgracia te perseguirá a donde quiera que vayas. Que suerte que yo no nací en viernes trece.- Se burló de mí.

-¡Jake! ¡Ya te he dicho que eso no tiene nada que ver! Es solo una fecha, nos seas tan supersticioso.- Proteste dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Bien, dejaré de decirlo. ¿Vino Alice contigo, cierto? Esa chica me cae realmente bien. ¿También va a saltar?-

Solté una carcajada al imaginarme a Alice saltando de una pendiente. Se molestaría mucho de terminar despeinada o con sus ropas de la última colección verano-otoño mojadas.

-Claro que no, sólo vino a darme apoyo moral.-

Alice saludó a Jacob, y, después de que ambos se rieron de mí, como ya era costumbre, caminamos hasta la orilla de la playa. Alice dijo que nos esperaría ahí abajo, le daban pánico las alturas.

Jacob y yo caminamos lentamente, pues las rocas estaban empinadas y con mi gran torpeza, era demasiado probable que me resbalara y callera antes de tiempo. Podría evitar la indecisión si lo aceptábamos.

-Entonces, Bella, ¿De dónde salió el entusiasmo repentino por las actividades extremas? Estoy seguro de que debe haber una razón divertida detrás de todo esto.-

-En realidad… no es tan divertida.-

Comencé a narrarle a Jacob toda la historia con lujo de detalles. Apenas iba en la parte en que salí de compras con Alice, cuando el cuerpo de Jacob comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

-¿Jake? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunté un poco preocupada por su extraño comportamiento, pero cuando miré su rostro, quise darle una cachetada.

-Es…toy…bien, Be…lla, solo da…me un mi…un…to- Logró decir entre carcajadas. Luego de varios minutos, al fin logró dejar de reír. No me simpatizo. Su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y parecía como si acabara de correr un maratón.

-Lo siento, Bella, sé que quieres golpearme, pero, en serio, tienes una nube negra permanente sobre ti ¿Cierto? Sólo a ti te podrían pasar esas cosas. Como dicen, en las fiestas y en las posadas… Bella y sus babosadas-

-¡Hey! Eres un grosero. ¿Quieres que te siga contando o no?-

-Pues claro, mi querida amiga. Prometo no volver a burlarme.- Hizo el ademán de poner un candado en su boca. Infantil.

Seguí narrándole mis aventuras, aunque con menos detalles. Cuando termine, habíamos llegado al lugar indicado. Sabía por experiencia de película que no debía mirar hacia abajo. No lo hice, por ahora.

-Bueno Bells, no sé qué decirte, sí que tienes mala suerte, pero en verdad espero que no pase nada extremadamente malo, de cualquier manera, ya sabes, siempre puedes hacer lo mismo que Emily, yo estaría encantado de que te exiliaras de por vida aquí en nuestra reserva.-

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Pregunté un poco asustada.

-Por supuesto que no,Bella.- Jake soltó una carcajada. –Eso es sólo una leyenda urbana. O al menos eso quiero creer.-

-Me siento más tranquila ahora. Entonces… ¿Listo?

-Yo siempre estoy listo. La cuestión es… ¿Tu lo estás?

-¿Cuánto te pagaron por decir esa frase de película?- Me bufé de él haciéndolo sonreír.

-Bien, pero antes de que saltemos quiero decirte algo. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que intenté besarte y me golpeaste tan fuerte que por poco te rompes la mano?-

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Cierto. Bueno, el punto es que tienes un gran potencial. No olvides defenderte cuando la rubiecita te ataque. ¿Sabes que es lo que realmente me sorprende? ¿En realidad vas a besar a ese tal Cullen? Creí que temías acercártele a menos de dos metros.- Lento, lento por favor.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, Alice siempre me llama cobarde por huir de él, pero tú me conoces y sabes la cantidad de situaciones vergonzosas que podrían pasar si hablara con él.-

-Vamos, Bells, no creo que a él le importe eso. Seguro se muere por hablarte, pero no puede puesto que tu lo evades diariamente, además, cualquier ridículo que hagas frente a él será tan divertido que no podrá parar de reír y cada que se acuerde de ti le dará un nuevo ataque de risa.-

-¡Pero yo no quiero que se burle de mi! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, vamos a saltar de ese maldito acantilado y ya luego hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo que tú digas, jefa.-

Tome un respiro hondo y caminé hasta el borde de las rocas. Jacob me miró sonriendo y, un segundo después, saltó. Su silueta se fue alejando cada vez más hasta que cayó al agua, y luego de unos segundos, pude ver emerger su cabeza hasta la superficie.

"_Vamos, bella, no puedes acobardarte"_me dije a mi misma, "_Es ahora o nunca" _Volvía respirar hondo y me lancé hacia el vacío. Pude sentir el aire rozando mi cara y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto del agua. Fue más divertido de lo que esperaba, aunque me sentí un poco mortificada cuando sentí el agua a mi alrededor, pronto pude salir y respirar aire fresco. Respirar, en sí.

-Hey, ¿Verdad que no es tan difícil?-

-Para nada. Lo haría de nuevo.-

-¿Quieres que subamos otra vez?- Exclamó Jacob con cara de emoción.

-No, tengo más cosas que hacer. ¿Recuerdas?-

-Cierto. Oye ¿En realidad tienes una agenda muy ocupada? Porque… se me ocurre algo…- ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué se te ocurre, Jake?-

-Qué tal si primero llegamos a la orilla y luego te cuento.-

Le contesté con una sonrisa. Ambos nadamos hasta alcanzar la orilla, donde Alice nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y, por supuesto, toallas para que nos secáramos. Bendita ella que tenía una obsesión por el verse bien. Me salvo de un resfrió.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras, Bella. Yo jamás lo habría logrado. No sin lucir mal. Te felicito.- Me extendió mis cosas. -Aquí está tu ropa.-

-¿Quieres cambiarte en mi casa, Bells?-preguntó Jake mientras sacudía su cabeza rociando agua por todos lados.

-Si no hay inconveniente, creo que sí. Alice, ¿Quieres esperarme aquí, o..?- Lo dejé a su elección.

-De hecho, Alice. -Exclamó mi amigo. -Pensaba proponerle a Bella un _bonus_ en su lista.

-¿Un _bonus_?-pregunté mientras me secaba el cuerpo.

-Me parece perfecto. Entonces, supongo que regresaré a casa y… ¿Paso por ti en la noche, Bella?- _Ay, no._

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos en unas horas. Adiós Alice, y gracias por traerme.-

-Eso no se agradece, y lo sabes. ¡Adiós Jake!-exclamó Alice antes de darse la vuelta y caminar su auto.

Jacob y yo caminamos hasta llegar a su casa, ambos íbamos en silencio, escuchando las olas romper en la playa, y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la playa. De algún modo yo no estaba tan tranquila. Estos dos me habían dejado mala espina.

-Entra, Bella. Billy ha ido a pescar así que no estará en toda la tarde.- Anunció Jake al llegar a su hogar, que era tal y como lo recordaba; no había estado ahí desde hacía más de dos meses.

Una hora después, salimos de la casa con ropa limpia y el cabello seco. Jacob no me había querido decir nada acerca del supuesto "_bonus_" que me tenía preparado. Caminamos hasta su garaje y me indicó que esperara afuera mientras él iba por las cosas que necesitábamos.

Diez minutos después, salió arrastrando una vieja moto que yo conocía muy bien. Esto definitivamente era una mala espina con buena elección. O al menos eso me quería creer. Conocía bien ese artefacto y todo lo que conllevaba.

-Jake, ¿Es en serio? Sabes que le prometí a Charlie que jamás volvería a subirme a una de esas cosas.-

-Las hojas caen, los edificios se derrumban, las rosas se marchitan, las promesas se rompen.-Dijo mi amigo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Poético- Me burlé- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero…-

-¡Sí! Sabía que ibas a aceptar.- Exclamó mientras recargaba la moto y entraba para traer la segunda.-¿Sabes que no tienes fuerza de voluntad?-

-Lo sé, Alice me lo dice casi diario. Pero, ¿Sabes algo? A los amigos se les quiere con todo y sus defectos. Además, si no fuera tan débil de mente, ¿Quién te seguiría en todas tus loqueras?-

-Tienes razón. Vamos, sube a tu moto antes de que llegue Harry y nos delate.-Murmuró sonriendo, al tiempo que montaba en su moto y encendía el motor con un fuerte rugido.

Anduvimos por toda la reserva y sus alrededores montados en nuestras motos, pasamos a visitar a Quil y Embry, quienes se alegraron muchísimo de verme por ahí. Extrañaba a ese par, no me sorprendía que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Pero, ¡Cómo no! Algo tenía que arruinar el día. Cuando íbamos de regreso a casa de Jacob, una diminuta roca se interpuso en mi camino e hizo que me cayera de la moto, que siguió avanzando hasta chocar con un árbol que estaba a diez pasos.

Jake bajó a toda velocidad y llegó a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Sí, no me pasó nada más que un buen golpe, pero… temo que la moto está un poco… destrozada.

-Sí, bueno, pero sólo fueron unos rasguños.-Exclamó Jake con sarcasmo.

Ambos miramos la moto que había quedado prácticamente destrozada. Ni cuando la recogí de la chatarra tenía tan mal aspecto, menos mal que había sido la moto y no yo. No sería capaz de terminar la lista o de huir de Rosalie. Acortaba mis esperanzas.

-Vamos, Bells, levántate. Regresaremos a mi casa en mi moto y luego regresaré por lo que quedó de la tuya.-

-Lo siento, Jake.- Murmuré una vez que estuvimos montados en el asiento.- Sé que te esforzaste mucho reparándola y ahora yo lo he arruinado todo.-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que tu estés bien, además, esa porquería era más vieja que mi abuelo, no tiene importancia.-

Llegamos a nuestro destino en un dos por tres. Esperé a Jacob cerca del auto mientras él guardaba su motocicleta. Me sentí mal por todo esto pero no tenía muchas ganas de charlarlo.

-Listo. ¿Te llevo a tu casa o a la de Alice?- Preguntó cuándo subió al auto.

-A la mía, por favor.-

-A tus órdenes.- Exclamó en un tono tan formal que me hizo reír. El camino de vuelta a casa fue largo, pues el viejo auto de Jake no avanzaba tan rápido como me hubiera gustado. Aun tenía que preparar la cena y arreglarme antes de que Alice pasara por mí.

Al detenernos frente a mi casa, me percaté de que Charlie ya estaba ahí, y de pronto recordé que en unos minutos tendría que engañarlo para que me dejara pasar la noche fuera. De repente ya no se me antojaba bajarme del auto.

-Bueno, Bells, creo que por mi parte es todo.-

-Jake, muchas gracias, pasé una tarde divertidísima, deberíamos salir más seguido.-

-Yo estoy siempre disponible. Eres tu quien se olvida de mi. Deberías pasar a saludarme de vez en cuando. Bueno… eso si sobrevives.-

-No me lo recuerdes.-Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.-Espero verte pronto.

Jacob sonrió en respuesta; bajé del auto y cogí mis cosas. Vi a mi padre parado en el umbral de la puerta, saludando a Jacob con la mano. Eso no sabía si era bueno o malo. Tendría que averiguarlo.

Caminé hasta la entrada, saludé a mi padre, quien me alegró el día diciéndome que había comprado algo para comer, deslindándome de la obligación de prepararle algo. Era algo buenísimo.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto y enseguida tomé el teléfono para llamar a Alice.

-Hey, Bella ¿Ya estas lista?-

-Claro que no, acabo de llegar. ¿A Qué hora vas a pasar por mí?- Qué se supone haríamos ahora, no tenía ni la menor idea.

-¿Te parece a las siete?- Eso me extraño.

-¿A las siete? ¿No es muy temprano?-

-Claro que no Bella, haremos más de dos horas de viaje.-

-¿Dos horas? Pero siempre hacemos máximo cuarenta minutos.- Me quejé.

-Oh, sí, es cierto, olvidaba mencionarte que no iremos a Port Angeles como habíamos acordado, iremos a Olympia, encontré el sitio perfecto: BrotherhoodTavern.-

-No sé porque no suena tan bien para mi.- No estaba para nada convencida con esta idea.

-Bella, no te angusties, Jasper irá con nosotras y él manejará de regreso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.-

-Pff… Si tú dices que todo saldrá bien, entonces… supongo que confiaré en ti. ¿Qué le diré a Charlie?-

-Que pasarás la noche en mi casa.- Fácil.

-De acuerdo, entonces estaré lista a las siete en punto. Adiós.-

Colgué el teléfono y miré mi reloj de pared. Eran las cinco y cuarto. Rápidamente me serví un plato de pizza y comí lo más aprisa que pude. Al terminar, me senté junto a mi padre, esperando el mejor momento para lanzarle la bomba.

-¿Papá?- Vacilé insegura.

-Sí, Bella.-respondió él sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

-¿Tenemos algo que hacer esta noche?- Mi padre sólo negó con la cabeza.-Bien, porque Alice me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, y acepté, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.-

-Por supuesto que no, hija, ¿Va a pasar por ti?- Como si no lo hiciera siempre.

-Si, como en una hora.- Evadí su mirada para que no se diera cuenta del engaño.

-Me parece perfecto.- A mí también.

-Gracias, papá, iré a alistar mis cosas.

Me levanté del sillón y subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde comencé a sacar toda mi ropa y aventarla sobre mi cama, ya después limpiaría el desastre. Elegí unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa roja que jamás había usado, sabía que a Alice le gustaría, pues ella la había elegido para mí.

De pronto me di cuenta de que no podía salir vestida así, se suponía que pasaría la noche en casa de Alice, no había razón para ponerme elegante. Rápidamente tomé una maleta pequeña de mi closet y guardé la ropa que me pondría, así como mi cosmetiquera y unos zapatos lindos.

Tomé una ducha rápida y al salir terminé de alistar mis cosas. Sólo tuve tiempo de sentarme por cinco minutos, cuando Alice ya estaba afuera de mi casa.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y yo bajé tratando de disimular el bulto que cargaba.

-Sé que no necesito decirlo, pero, pórtense bien, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro, papá, no haremos nada… tu sabes…-miré a Alice en busca de apoyo antes de que el vómito verbal apareciera.

-Lo haremos, señor, no se preocupe. Hasta mañana.-exclamó Alice con un tono tan seguro que hasta yo le hubiera creído.

Subimos a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad, primero en dirección a su casa para despistar a mi padre, y luego en dirección a casa de Jasper. No podíamos darnos el lujo de usar mi atrofiado uso de mentiras al día siguiente si lo notaba.

-Vamos a cambiarnos al llegar con Jasper, ¿De acuerdo? Y después iremos en su auto hasta Olympia. ¿No estás emocionada?

-Pues… si, algo. Pero, Alice ¿Estás segura de esto? No era lo que tenía en mente, yo planeaba algo más sencillo, como… no sé…

-Calla, Bella. Iremos a Olympia y no pondrás ningún pretexto. Nos vamos a divertir y te traeremos sana y salva a casa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Quería confiar plenamente pero, vamos, era Alice la que hablaba.

-Bien, confiaré en ti.- Murmuré luego de soltar un suspiro resignado. No había más opción.

-¡Anímate! Te llevarás una enorme sorpresa al llegar.-

¿Sorpresa? Oh, Dios. Era esto a lo que me refería. Cada que Alice pronunciaba esas palabras, se avecinaba algo terrible. Sin embargo, sabía que no ganaría nada con discutir, Alice se saldría con la suya de una forma u otra.

* * *

><p>¡<strong>Chicas! Me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, estuve medio atareada estos días, pero aqui lo tienen. El siguiente es mi favorito, nos acrecamos a la parte emocionante de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aprovecho para agradecer a mi beta, Vale por el gran trabajo que hizo en esta historia. Asíq eu, espero sus comentarios, diganme como nos quedó. <strong>  
><strong>Besos, May :)<strong>


	4. Raise your Glass

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Raise your glass<strong>

-¡Bella! ¡Relájate! Ya estamos aquí, no se te ocurra empezar.- Dijo Alice en tono molesto al ver mi cara. Estábamos haciendo fila afuera de Brotherhood Tavern.

-¿Qué me relaje? No puedo Alice.- Debía estar bromeando.

-¿Por qué no, Bella?-

-En primera, porque estos jeans son demasiado incómodos, no sé porque no me dejaste ponerme los míos. Y en segunda… tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé porque pero pienso que algo va a salir horriblemente mal.- _Como suele suceder estando con Alice. _

-Hermosa: Estos jeans son _tuyos _ahora, te ves terriblemente sexy, y todo va a salir perfecto. Ya quiero ver tu cara al entrar. –Alice estaba tan emocionada que casi se ponía a dar brincos. Jasper sólo me miraba con una sonrisa, sabía que se estaba burlando de mi sufrimiento.

Cuando al fin entramos, Alice me tomó por el brazo y me llevó por entre la multitud hasta el escenario. Tuve que tener mucho cuidado para no perder el equilibrio y terminan aplastada; me gané más de diez pisotones y muchos golpes, pero cuando el fin llegué, por poco me desmayo. Sobre una tarima se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, estaba tocando la guitarra, con una chamarra negra de cuero, y cantando una de mis canciones favoritas.

Volteé a ver a Alice, que me miraba emocionada. No pude evitar sonreír y abrazarla.

-Te dije que te encantaría.

Jasper llegó pocos minutos más tarde con un par de bebidas en mano. Nos extendió a cada una un trago en específico.

-Aquí tienen, señoritas. Disfrútenlo.-

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté cuando recibí la copa de manos de Jasper.

-Vamos, Bella. No preguntes, sólo tómalo.- Respondió Alice.

No podía reprocharle nada en estos momentos. Realmente estaba agradecida con ella por haberme llevado hasta ahí.

Estuvimos poco más de una hora maravillándonos con la voz de Edward, Jasper venía cada tantos minutos para traer más bebidas. Casi me volví loca cuando cantó _Raise your glass_, me sabía la letra entera y comencé a cantarla a todo volumen. En ese momento Edward me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa que me dejó petrificada.

Mi respiración se aceleró y un segundo después, Alice me miró emocionada, gritando un muy alto: "¡Te sonrió, te sonrió!"

Por desgracia, la presentación terminó demasiado pronto para mi gusto; la gente se fue dispersando, y mi amiga y yo caminamos hasta la barra, donde Jasper nos estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-Hey, Bella. Tu enamorado es todo un _rock-star_. Creí que lanzaría su chamarra al aire y tu lucharías para quedártela.- Se burló Jasper apenas llegamos a su lado.

Alice soltó una carcajada y no pude evitar sonreír también.

-Calla, Jasper. –exclamé.-No quiero imaginar tu cara si Alice se subiera a bailar al escenario. Y sabes que sí lo haría.-

-No esta noche. – Respondió ella, besándolo suavemente. En un par de segundos, el beso se volvió más… intenso y me sentí un poco incómoda, además de que la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas por todo lo que había tomado.

Me alejé un poco de ellos. Pero, ¡bendita sea mi torpeza! Tropecé y cerré los ojos, rogando por que la caída no fuera tan dura. Creo que tuve suerte porque logré amortiguar la caída al sujetarme de una silla.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz grave detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para evitar otra caída, y me encontré frente a frente con Edward Cullen. Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, y no pude evitar abrir la boca, sin que pusiera salir ninguna palabra de ella. Él me miraba con cara de preocupación, esperando mi respuesta.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo fue un resbalón.- Le resté importancia. Sentí mis mejillas arder y me di la vuelta para evitar que él me viera. Pensé que se iría enseguida, pero en vez de eso acercó un banco y me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a él.

-Hey, eres… Bella ¿Cierto?- Preguntó amablemente.

-¿Recuerdas mi nombre?- Solté sin pensarlo.

-Por supuesto. Solíamos ser amigos. – Respondió él con una radiante sonrisa. -¿O no?- Agregó entrecerrando los ojos al ver que no respondía.

-Sí, claro.–

-¿Qué te trae por acá?- Me preguntó, acercando su banco hacia mí. Colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos, y se recargó en la barra, sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro.

-Pues…- Y me quedé sin saber que responderle. –Sólo… tenía ganas de salir, ya sabes, no salgo con mucha frecuencia y… Forks es un lugar bastante aburrido.-

-Tienes razón. Por eso me mudaré de ahí lo más pronto que pueda. Supongo que tú harás lo mismo- Comento como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sí, creo que sí.-

-¿Irás a la Universidad de Florida?- Eso me dejo boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Bueno, en realidad lo intuí. Sé que tu madre vive ahí, así que… supuse que te gustaría estar con ella.-

-Sí, así es, planeo pasar el verano con ella.-

-Me alegra. ¿Sabes? También hice trámites ahí.- _Oh dios mío._

-¿E-e-es en serio?-

-Por supuesto. Estaba pensando también en ir a Seattle, pero su oferta deportiva no era lo suficientemente buena, además, ¿has visto sus colores? Son horrendos. Así que iré a Florida. Tal vez seamos compañeros. Hey, Ted, sírvele un trago a mi amiga.- Dijo cuando un sujeto se acerco a nosotros.

-En realidad yo… creo que he tomado suficiente por esta noche.- Conteste avergonzada.

-Bella ¿En realidad vas a despreciarme?- Preguntó con esa típica cara suya que me impidió decirle "si".

-No.- Vacilé un poco antes de contestar. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa que casi me deja sin respiración. Di un trago a la bebida y sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas. Miré a Edward, quien me observaba con interés, como esperando a que dijera algo.

-Me encantó tu actuación.-

-Me di cuenta. – Respondió sonriente.- Eras la más animada en el público. ¿Sabes que me encanta verte sonreír? O tal vez es sólo que, en los últimos años, el único contacto que hemos tenido es cuando me sonríes desde el otro extremo del pasillo.-

Me quedé sin habla por unos instantes. ¿En serio había dicho que le gustaba verme sonreír? No podía creerlo. Tenía ganas de pararme a hacer el baile de la felicidad, pero tuve que reprimirme y seguir con la conversación.

-Creo que… deberíamos tener más… contacto.- Logré decir, aunque ni yo misma le encontré sentido a mis palabras. Seguramente debería sonrojarme por esto.

-Yo también lo creo. Aunque he llegado a pensar que me evades por alguna extraña razón.-

-Claro que no, es sólo que… bueno, a veces pienso que… tu- Balbuce como verdadera tonta.

-¿Qué yo…?-

-Tal vez yo no sea lo demasiado importante como para merecer tu atención.- Solté.

-Bella ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿En serio piensas eso? No… quiero que vuelvas a creer eso jamás. Yo te considero una persona importante. Lo que no entiendo es porque… de pronto te alejaste de mí.-

-Edward yo… Supuse que estarías mejor sin mí.- ¿Es que acaso no le era obvio?

-Eso no es verdad. A menudo recuerdo todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, cuando éramos pequeños.- Mi corazón perdió un segundo de vida, yo perdí uno al escucharlo.

-¿En verdad lo recuerdas? Yo también lo hago. Siempre. Sé que es tonto, pero… a veces extraño esos momentos ¿Sabes? Cuando… pasábamos todo el día juntos.-

-No es tonto. Cuando te veo pasar con tus amigas, me pregunto si has cambiado, o si sigues siendo la misma chica lista y generosa que eras antes.-

-Sigo siendo la misma chica torpe y grotesca de antes.-

-Y encantadora.- Agregó en voz baja. ¿Se suponía que yo lo escuchara o no?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y desvié la mirada, observando el ambiente que nos rodeaba. De pronto vi una figura conocida a lo lejos. ¡Era Jasper! Y entonces, regresé a la realidad. Es bastante curiosa la forma en que percibimos las nociones del tiempo y el espacio. Podría haber pasado horas enteras platicando con Edward, y jamás hubiera pasado por mi mente el hecho de que estaba muy lejos de casa, y que pronto tendría que regresar para seguir con la farsa de la "noche de chicas" en casa de Alice.

Al parecer, Edward notó un cambio en mi mirada, pues me preguntó:

-¿Ya tienes que irte?

-Bueno, no aún, pero… no me queda mucho tiempo.- Respondí. En ese momento, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada de Alice.

-Discúlpame, debo atender esta llamada. – Exclamé, me puse de pie y me alejé un poco para poder escuchar.

-¿Alice? ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿No se supone que estamos en el mismo sitio?- La mataba si es que me había abandonado aquí sola. _O no tan sola. _

-Sí, pero no quería interrumpir tu cita romántica.- Respondió una voz que no salía del teléfono. Cerré mi celular al ver a Alice justo al lado mío.

-No era una cita. Sólo… estamos platicando.-

-Platicando, bastante juntos, los dos son todos sonrisas y felicidad… conclusión: es una cita romántica.-

-No me servirá de nada discutir así que, lo aceptaré. Pero dime para que me necesites.-

-Wow, sí que te urge regresar. Descuida, le dije a Jasper que vigilara que nadie se acercara a él, interceptará a cualquier chica que lo intenté.-

-Nunca haces nada a medias. ¿Cierto?-

-Así soy yo.- Exclamó mi amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Bien, gracias a mi sexto sentido puedo intuir que él se tendrá que marchar en unos minutos, y, si mis predicciones no fallan, Edward, como buen caballero, se ofrecerá a llevarte a casa, a lo cual tu responderás sí. Le pedirás que te lleve a mi casa, Jasper ya me habrá llevado para ese entonces.-

-¿No sería mejor que me fuera contigo y Jasper?-

-Claro que no, Bella. Ése es el chiste, que pases tiempo con tu enamorado, así que… nos vemos en un par de horas, ¿De acuerdo?- Trague con dificultad.

-Está bien. Vallan con cuidado.-

Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla y se escabulló entre la multitud. Yo regresé con Edward, quien se ponía de pie en ese momento.

-Bella, es tarde y debo regresar a casa. No quiero que te quedes sola. ¿Aceptarías que te llevara en mi auto?- Preguntó con tono cortés. Maldita Alice y su sexto sentido. La amaba.

-Si no es molestia para ti, por supuesto que aceptaría.-

-Bien, esta en el estacionamiento de junto. Vamos.- Exclamó, caminando delante de mí. Atravesamos el establecimiento hasta llegar a la salida. Afortunadamente no tuve ningún tropiezo incomodo frente a él. No que lo notara.

Afuera, hacía una noche estupenda. Sentí el aire fresco en mi rostro y de pronto pareció surtir efecto todo lo que había tomado durante la noche.

Sentí ganas de vomitar pero me contuve. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué justamente el día en que puedo entablar una conversación con Edward tenía que estar ebria? Al menos tenía la certeza de no haber dicho nada indebido, aun conservaba mi consciencia. Lo seguí en el estacionamiento sin despegar la vista del suelo. No quería pasar una vergüenza frente a él.

Al llegar frente a su coche, me abrió la portezuela y me ayudo a subir. Luego entro al auto y puso en motor en marcha sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Iniciamos el viaje en silencio, pero no era incomodo; por el contrario, había una especie de atmósfera romántica en todo eso. O tal vez sólo era que había bebido más de lo normal y, bueno, después de todo, era Edward quien estaba a mi lado.

Abrí mi bolso y lo primero que encontré fue un pequeño papel que rezaba:

_Cinco cosas por hacer antes de morir_

Entonces leí la número cinco: Confesarle mi amor a Edward Cullen y besarlo. Sabía que era una ocasión inigualable, pero mi mente empezaba a nublarse y además tenía unas nauseas tremendas. No iba a correr el riesgo de vomitarle encima. Y tampoco quería sufrir diarrea verbal. Así que decidí seguir con la idea original que, por supuesto, Alice había planeado la misma noche en que hicimos la lista. En ese momento solté un gran bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño, Bells? Puedes dormirte, si quieres. Será un poco largo el camino.-

-Gracias, Edward.-

A pesar de que no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que iba a pasar junto a él, sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar, y además estaba segura de que podía decir cualquier estupidez que me pusiera en vergüenza. Tome mi celular y programé la alarma dentro de 2 horas y media. Entonces despertaría y le indicaría a Edward que me llevara a casa de Alice, pues para ese entonces ella ya estaría ahí. Cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en el asiento.

-¿Le pasó algo malo? Porque si es así ten por seguro que pasaras el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.-

-No, señor. No se preocupe, le aseguro que Bella está bien, sólo se quedó dormida durante el camino.-

-¿Se quedo dormida? ¿Sabes cuan sospechoso se escucha eso, muchacho?-

Aun en mi sueño, creí escuchar las voces de dos sujetos discutiendo.

-¿Papá?- Murmuré, creyendo escuchar la voz de Charlie. Abrí los ojos lentamente, miré a través de la ventanilla y, efectivamente, ahí estaba mi padre. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Miré mi celular y la hora me tomó por sorpresa, ¡apenas habían transcurrido dos horas! Así que, o mi celular estaba empezando a fallar, o Edward manejaba cono un loco, lo cual no me extrañaría pues Alice y Jasper también lo hacían.

Mi padre y Edward seguían discutiendo, parecía que Charlie estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. ¡Dios! ¡Se suponía que debía estar con Alice! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le diría ahora a mi padre? ¿Qué le mentí para irme al otro lado del estado?

-Le aseguró que no ocurrió nada de eso, señor, no soy ese tipo de persona.– Decía Edward retrocediendo.

No podía dejarlo sólo con la bestia, es decir, Charlie. Abrí la portezuela silenciosamente, di un par de pasos sosteniéndome del auto, aun me sentía mareada. En ese momento, mi padre dejó de gritar y volteó a verme.

-Bella, este inútil me ha contado una fantástica historia sobre lo que pasó las últimas seis horas, ahora quiero oír de tus labios la versión real de lo sucedido.

-Papá… Yo… no sé qué te haya dicho Edward pero… bueno… supongo que te dijo la verdad.-

-¿Qué se encontraron en un bar de Olympia? ¿Qué se ofreció a traerte a casa y tu aceptaste? ¿Qué habías tomado y estabas cansada así que te quedaste dormida?-

-Bueno… pues… si.- Respondí bajando la mirada. La cara de Charlie se puso tan roja que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-Jamás me esperé esto, Bella. Me pediste permiso para pasar una noche en casa de Alice y en vez de eso te vas a hacer no sé qué cosas con este tipo.-

-Papá, espera, déjame explicarte…- Pero obviamente no me dejo.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme, Isabella? ¿Qué me defraudaste? ¿Qué traicionaste mi confianza? ¿Qué has borrado esa imagen de chica madura y responsable que tenía de ti? ¿Qué por poco le doy un puñetazo a tu _amigo _porque lo creí culpable de todo, y ahora debo ofrecerle una disculpa porque lo único que estaba haciendo era traer a mi hija ebria a casa?-

Al escuchar sus palabras y su tono enfadado, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Eso quieres explicarme?- Preguntó.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, y no pude responderle.

-Discúlpame muchacho, pero no podía creer ni una sola de tus palabras, comprenderás que este no es el comportamiento usual de mi hija.-

-No hay cuidado, señor.-

-Ahora regresaré a la cama. Buenas noches.- Exclamó y entró a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

Edward caminó lentamente hacia mí, y me dio un apretón en la mano.

-Creo que soy yo quien debería disculparse.-

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, Edward. No tienes motivos para disculparte.-

-Tengo uno, y muy bueno. Hice que tu padre se enfadara contigo. Y… también hice que lloraras. – Murmuró limpiando mis mejillas.

-No sabías que esto pasaría, así que no te preocupes.- Respondí, disfrutando al sentir su tacto en mi cara.

-Aun así lo siento. No pretendía despertar a tu padre, pero comprenderás que soy algo torpe- ¿Él hablándome de torpeza a mi? –Así que al quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, toque el claxon accidentalmente. Tu padre salió enseguida, me vio, luego te vio en el auto y… ya sabes. No sabía que eras una chica rebelde. ¿Así que fuiste sin permiso?-

-Sí. Jamás lo hago, créeme, fue sólo una noche, pero… bueno, ¿Te ha pasado que cuando presientes que algo va a salir mal, de repente todo sale peor de lo que esperabas?-

-Sí, me ha ocurrido.-

-Pues es precisamente lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días. En fin, creo que debo entrar. Gracias por traerme.-

-Por nada, creo que te ocasioné más problemas que si no me hubiera ofrecido.- Y haberme perdido estos momentos contigo. No lo creo.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Nos vemos el lunes.-

-Claro, hasta el lunes. Que descanses.-

-Igual tu.- Exclamé sonriendo, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a casa. Me fui directamente a mi cama, pero no pude dormir pensando en lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Charlie no era el tipo de padre que diera sermones y regaños, pero yo tampoco era la típica adolescente rebelde que le daba razones para enojarse. Así que esta era la primera vez que realmente se enfadaba conmigo, nada que ver con la ocasión en que tiré a mi prima de la bicicleta cuando tenía once.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era una llamada de Alice.

-¿Si?-

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? Yo estoy esperándote en mi casa.-

-¡Ay Alice!, yo estoy en mi habitación.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué diablos pasó?- Suspiré frustrada.

-Fue… un desastre, mañana te cuento, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro, pero… ¿Bells, estás bien?-

-Sí, Alice, no te preocupes. A pesar de todo, pasé una noche increíble, bastante decente como para ser mi último fin de semana. Te lo contaré todo mañana, lo prometo.-

-Bien. Buenas noches, Bells.-

-Adiós.- Murmuré. Colgué y dejé mi teléfono en el buró junto a mi cama.

Cerré los ojos, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño. Me puse a pensar en cosas alegres, como el hecho de que Edward recordaba mi nombre, y de que me consideraba una persona importante. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota, y logré relajarme un poco. Luego de unos minutos por fin logré dormir.

Necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiera, mañana sería un día realmente duro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Estoy super emocionada, y a la vez un poco nerviosa, ¡Mañana empiezo la Uni! Espero que no me carguen mucho de trabajo esta semana para poder subir el último capítulo, sino, ahi dejaré encargada a mi hermana :)<strong>

**¿Les gustó? No es por nada, pero a mi me encantó, yo quiero que me pase algo así, mugre Bella suertuda. Tengo curiosidad... ¿Cuál sería su lista de las 5 cosas x hacer antes de morir? En mi lista el numero 1 es ir al parque de Harry Potter en Orlando xD**

**Bien, chicas, me voy para descansar y mañana con todo, espero sobrevivir el primer día. Buen día (o noche) a todas.**

**Besos, May :)**


	5. Some kind of miracle

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Some kind of miracle<strong>

Al día siguiente, me levanté más temprano de lo que hubiera sido lógico dado la hora a la que me había dormido la noche que no iba a mejorar el ánimo de mi padre si no estaba despierta a tiempo para preparar el desayuno.

Bajé las escaleras más arrastrándome que caminando, llegué hasta la cocina y Charlie ya estaba preparando huevos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, papá?-

-No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo sólo.- Me contestó seco.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, pero sería bueno que buscaras algo que hacer ya que pasarás un largo tiempo sin ir a un lugar que no sea esta casa o la escuela.-

-De acuerdo, sé que me lo merezco y, papá, en serio estoy arrepentida de lo que pasó, sé que estuvo mal, pero…- Dejé de hablar cuando vi que Charlie caminó hacia la sala ignorando mis palabras.

Suspiré y me dispuse a preparar mi propio desayuno. No tenía ganas de algo elaborado, así que sólo me serví un tazón de cereal. Comí lo más lento que pude, luego lavé los platos, y después subí para tomar un baño.

Cuando salí me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Supe que intentar hacer las paces con mi padre sería una causa perdida. Mejor dejaría pasar unos días a que se le bajara el enojo y ya entonces intentaría hablar con él. Por ahora, el perfecto plan que Alice había hecho para la tarde del domingo estaba cancelado.

La siguiente cosa que hice fue llamar a mi amiga.

-¿Bella? Estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¡Por favor dime que pasó!-

-Alice, lamento decirte que tu noche perfecta no salió tan bien como lo habías planeado. La primera parte fue excelente, estuve platicando con Edward y ¡No vas a creer todo lo que me dijo! Es tan lindo. En fin, luego de que platicáramos se ofreció a traerme a casa y me quedé dormida apenas me subí al auto, puse la alarma pero al parecer Edward también es un psicópata para manejar, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver a Charlie gritándole y a punto de golpearlo.-

-Wow. ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?-

-¿Tu qué crees? Me castigó, ignora mis palabras, está más enojado que nunca y no sé qué haré para solucionarlo. Lo lamento, pero no podré hacer la última cosa de la lista.-

-Ay Bells, cuanto lo siento. Todo esto es culpa mía, debí haberte escuchado. Discúlpame, en serio. Pero aun tienes tiempo para hacer el número cinco, puedes hacerlo el lunes a primera hora.-

-No te preocupes, Alice. Fue también culpa mía, y además, pasé los momentos más alucinantes de mi vida anoche, así que en realidad debo darte las gracias. Y no te preocupes, encontraré la forma de hacer el número cinco, te lo prometo.- _Me lo prometo. _

-De acuerdo, No tienes que agradecerme, para eso estoy aquí. Entonces… supongo que nos vemos mañana.-

-Sí, hasta mañana Alice. Te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti, cursi. Adiós.-

Colgué el teléfono y bajé las escaleras. Supuse que si lograba hacer méritos, mi padre me perdonaría más pronto.

Ignorando mi cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que me atormentaba desde que abandoné mi cama, hice el aseo en la sala, después en mi habitación, limpié los vidrios de cada una de las ventanas de la casa, cambié la ropa de cama, aseé el baño, y preparé la cena. Charlie ni siquiera volteó a verme cuando fue a servirse un plato. Pero supe que lo disfrutó pues era su guisado favorito.

Me acosté temprano; aún estaba cansada y sentía malestar en mi cabeza. Esta vez me quedé dormida apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada.

Al día siguiente, me levanté con menos ánimos que de costumbre. No sabía lo que me esperaba, pero seguramente sería algo horrendo.

Supe que rogarle a Charlie para que me dejara quedarme en casa sería inútil, así que realicé mi rutina diaria y luego conduje hasta el instituto.

Llegué temprano, como de costumbre, y Alice me esperaba ya en el lugar de siempre.

-Hey, Bella. ¿Ya estás recuperada?-

-Eso creo. – Respondí, con desánimo.

-¿Lista para hacer la última cosa en la lista?-

-Eso creo. Más bien, si, estoy lista. Ayer estuve reflexionando y… creo que fui una cobarde todo este tiempo, así que, bueno, finalmente voy a decírselo.-

-Bien, Bells. Esa es la actitud. Y… justo ahora estoy viendo a tu objetivo parado frente a su coche y solo.- Sonrió. -Es tu oportunidad.-

Suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Edward. Sentía un poco de miedo y nervios, pero ¡vamos! No sería tan malo, sería peor morir sin habérselo dicho, aunque no sé que ganaría con que lo supiera si yo ya no estaría, pero… en fin. Estaba a solo un par de metros de Edward, que me sonrió al ver que me acercaba a él.

-¿Qué hay, Bella?-

-Hola, Edward. Oye, quería… más bien, quiero decirte algo.-

-Adelante.- Exclamó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Pues, bueno… la verdad, no sé cómo empezar…- Dije en voz baja, sentía que las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta, las manos me temblaban, y de repente tuve muchísimas ganas de ir al baño, o más bien lo único que quería era salir huyendo de ahí.-Ah, es que… desde hace tiempo yo…- Dios estaba avergonzándome más de lo debido.

-Tu…- Exclamó Edward sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti.- Dije lo más rápido que pude. Bajé la vista hacia mis pies, no tenía el valor de mirar a Edward a la cara.- No sé… que pasó pero… pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos y tu… bueno eres bastante atractivo. Pensaba decírtelo pero… de repente nos distanciamos y, la verdad no sé ni porque estoy diciéndote esto, solo quería que lo supieras.-

Me sentí aliviada y orgullosa de mi misma por lo que había dicho. Desde luego no era el grandioso y perfecto discurso que Alice y yo habíamos planeado con anterioridad, pero la verdad es que a la hora de la verdad, siempre término diciendo algo totalmente distinto, y siempre sueno un poco… bueno, tonta. Preferiría no recordar tantas conversaciones vergonzosas, así que alcé la vista y vi la cara de Edward. Parecía… confundido, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, y a pesar de que no esperaba una respuesta de su parte, al menos esperaba que hiciera una seña de haberme escuchado.

Al ver que no decía nada, me sentí realmente estúpida, y al instante decidí que no lo besaría. Si esa cara había puesto al saber que lo amaba, podía imaginar su rostro cuando lo besara.

-Bueno… se me hace tarde y…- Murmuré, sintiéndome más tonta que nunca, y caminé de regreso a donde estaba Alice, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Alice.

-Se lo dije y fue un completo desastre. Debiste haber visto su cara. No me atreví a besarlo. Y me siento patética.-

-¡Bella! ¡Cómo vas a sentirte así! Deberías sentirte contenta por tu gran hazaña. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres más valiente de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Además, aunque tu discurso haya salido mal, y te avergüences a la hora de recordarlo, sabes que las palabras te perseguirían por más tiempo…- Me dijo.

-Si me las hubiera callado. Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho otras veces, y creo que tienes razón. Ahora vamos a clase, pero antes dame un abrazo, por si Rosalie me encuentra antes.-

-Bella, te quiero.- Exclamó Alice antes de rodearme con sus pequeños y delgados brazos. Yo también la quería, pero no quería empezar con cursilerías, sabía que si lo hacía, ambas terminaríamos llorando.

A continuación, caminé sin agregar ni una palabra, dirigiéndome al aula de Cálculo para tomar mi primera clase.

-¡Hey, Bella! ¿Tienes un momento?- Gritó una voz detrás de mí.

Volteé para encontrarme con Edward, que venía corriendo detrás de mí. Por un momento pensé en fingir que no lo había escuchado y seguir con mi camino, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no fuera cobarde.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?

-Bueno, es que hace un momento te fuiste antes de que pudiera reaccionar y, en realidad hay algo que quería decirte.- _Dios, ¿qué puede querer decirme?_

-Dime.-

-Pues, el sábado cuando llegué a casa, encontré sobre el asiento del copiloto un pequeño papel. Tal vez te sea familiar. –Dijo, buscando en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Cuando al fin lo encontró, me bastó un solo vistazo para darme cuenta de que era la lista. Puso el papel sobre mi mano, y yo lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

-Gracias.- Murmuré en un tono muy bajo y me di la vuelta para continuar mi camino. Ya era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía a esas alturas. No me podía permitir más.

-Aguarda, aun no termino- Exclamó Edward, tomándome del brazo.- Cuando lo encontré, no pude evitar leerlo, y, a decir verdad, me sorprendió la cosa número cinco en esa lista. Y pasé toda la tarde de ayer pensando en eso. Quería creer que era tuya pero, en realidad podía ser de cualquier otra persona, pues no todo estaba escrito con la misma letra. Aun así, me fascinó la idea de que… bueno, de que tú estuvieras enamorada de mí. Y creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte habérmelo dicho.

-En realidad estaba muriendo de vergüenza.- Confesé.

-Me lo imagino. Pero… pienso que aun te falta hacer algo.- Susurró acercándose a mí.

El olor de su colonia inundaba mi nariz, y me dejó atontada por unos segundos. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. No sabía por qué se acercaba tanto a mí, pero me gustaba que lo hiciera. De pronto caí en la cuenta de lo que pasaría. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

No tuve tiempo para pensar en eso, porque un segundo más tarde, los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos. Creo que dejé de respirar por un segundo. Lo que sentí… la verdad es inexplicable. Había leído sobre ello muchas veces, todos decían lo mismo, que veías chispas en el aire y cosas por el estilo, pero lo que sentí no se comparaba con eso. Era algo maravilloso, casi mágico. Nuestros labios compaginaban a la perfección, sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura y sentí como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

En ese momento, deseé que nuestro beso durara para siempre. Pero como todo lo bueno, sabía que debía terminar. Edward se alejó, demasiado pronto para mi parecer, yo abrí mis ojos lentamente, no quería salir de mi burbuja perfecta.

-Espero que no te haya defraudado.- Murmuró Edward, sonriendo. Aun no retiraba sus manos de mi cintura.

-Para nada.– Respondí, casi sin aliento.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Me soltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Claro, lo que quieras.- Susurré. En estos momentos no podía negarle nada a él.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa lista?-preguntó. Su rostro reflejaba verdadera curiosidad.

Le platiqué toda la historia, desde la apuesta y la amenaza hasta el viaje a Olympia. Y él me escuchó con atención. El timbre ya había sonado, pero no me preocupaba llegar tarde a clase de matemáticas siempre y cuando estuviera en tan buena compañía.

-Bella, tengo que irme. Pero no te preocupes por eso, yo arreglaré todo con Rosalie, le aseguraré que no lo hiciste a propósito, y así estarás a salvo.-

-¿Conoces a Rosalie?-

-Claro. Emmett es mi primo, así que ella y yo somos amigos. Descuida, no dejaré que se acerque a ti.- Eso me tranquilo de sobremanera.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Edward.-

-Por nada, Bella. Te veo luego.- Exclamó. Luego se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Caminé hacia el aula de Matemáticas, aunque más bien sentía como si fuera volando. Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas a causa del beso. No podría haber imaginado un momento más perfecto.

Entré al aula sigilosamente, el profesor estaba volteado hacia el pizarrón, así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi retraso. Me senté en mi lugar habitual y no pude concentrarme en toda la clase.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, comencé a buscar a Alice para contarle todo lo que se había perdido, pero alguien me interceptó en el camino.

-Así que… Isabella.-dijo Rosalie, con un tono neutral. No parecía enojada, pero tampoco parecía la persona más amable del mundo.

-¿Hola?- Murmuré, no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

-Edward me contó sobre ti y… bueno, sería incapaz de golpearte después de saber todo lo que sé ahora sobre ti. Aún así, ten cuidado con quien te metes. Si vuelvo a verte intentando algo con mi novio no seré tan benévola.- Me amenazó dejándome confundida.

-Pues… gracias, supongo.- Comenté todavía algo asustada. Rosalie se alejó sin agregar nada más; Edward llegó al cabo de tres segundos.

-¿Puedo saber qué le dijiste para que me perdonara?-

-Creo que no, confórmate con saber que quedó encantada contigo, hasta dijo que si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste aceptaría que saliéramos en una cita doble.- _¡Dios!_

-¿Cita doble? Pero si tu y yo no… ¡Dime que le dijiste!-

-Oh, nada. Sólo le hablé de ti y… en realidad no le dije nada que no fuera verdad, a excepción de una cosa. Ella creé que salimos. Pero no te preocupes, sé que no te gustan las mentiras así que, ¿Por qué no hacemos que sea real? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-

-La verdad, Edward, es que me encantaría salir contigo, pero, por desgracia, mi padre me castigó por lo del sábado así que no podré salir hasta que se le pase el enojo.- ¿Es que Charlie no pudo haberse buscado un momento mejor para enojarse? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Bueno, no quiero hacer que te vuelvas más rebelde pero no creo que tu padre ponga alguna objeción en que vayas a visitar al médico, aunque en realidad visites al hijo de tu médico.-

-Normalmente diría no, pero…- Lo pensé por un segundo. No sería tan malo, además, Charlie ya estaba enojado conmigo…- Acepto. Sólo porque se trata de ti.-

-De acuerdo. .- Murmuró Edward, satisfecho.-Ahora creo que debo irme. Tu amiga te está esperando. Nos vemos, Bells.-

Me di la vuelta y vi a Alice con cara de emoción. Parecía a punto de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría.

-Correcto. Ahora tienes que contarme de que me perdí.- Exclamó apenas me acerqué a ella.

Le narré todo lo acontecido esa mañana mientras me arrastraba hasta la mesa más cercana. Al terminar, soltó un grito que hizo que media escuela nos volteara a ver.

-Así que… misión cumplida.- Exclamó cuando terminé mi relato.

-Sí, no pudo haber salido mejor.-

-Yo pienso que, tomando en cuenta todo lo demás, si podría haber salido mejor. -

-¿Te refieres a que hubiera sido perfecto si Charlie no estuviera enfadado conmigo?-

-¡No, tonta! Me refiero a esto: Edward te dio un beso porque lo vio anotado en la lista; si me hubieras hecho caso y hubieras escrito el confesarle mi amor a Edward, besarlo y acostarme con él… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Imagina lo que hubiera pasado!-

-¡Alice!- Grite sorprendida.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin el último capitulo. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que me dejen sus comentarios. Waaa tengo ganas de llorar, la verdad no tengo idea de cuando pueda regresar a leer o a compartir otra de mis historias con ustedes, creanme que amo fanfiction y no quisiera dejarlo, pero la carrera me lo exige. Espero de corazón regresar ahora en vacaciones de Diciembre a terminar lo que dejo pendiente.<br>Mientras tanto pueden aprovechar para leer alguna otra de mis historias jaja. Les agradezco x leer. Hasta pronto (esperemos)  
>Les deseo lo mejor y disfruten su vida. Besos, May :)<strong>


End file.
